Josep Varn
Josep Varn was a Togruta Jedi Master who served the Galactic Republic as a Jedi General during the Clone Wars. He was placed in command of the 85th Infantry Brigade, most commonly leading the 695th Armored Battalion in numerous battles in the war, though he rarely saw field service for the first several months, serving at the Jedi Temple as a Consular and strategist. Shortly after the Second Battle of Geonosis, Varn began taking military assignments, often providing reinforcements and reconnaissance during planetary defenses. Biography Josep Varn was brought to the Jedi Temple at an older age than most Initiates, but learned quickly and adopted more wisdom and patience as a result. His record as a Padawan was noted by many in the Order, including fellow Padawan Mace Windu, who often trained with him. The two gradually became good friends, though Varn was much more flexible with the opinions of Jedi who did not share the Council's views. Despite their various differences, Varn and Windu learned well together and both aspired to be renowned Jedi Knights. As they grew older, they drifted apart with Windu focusing on his study of the Vaapad Lightsaber form while Varn sought a career in the Jedi Service Corps. This variation in personality would later be more notable when Windu became Master of the Order, knowing Varn better than most of the High Council which affected his judgement when it came to the latter's candidacy for the Council of Reassignment. Even though he did not earn a seat on that Council, many other Jedi Masters desired Varn to oversee the training of their respective Padawans and occasionally initiate tests for them. (To be expanded) Personality and Traits : "You're much more relaxed here than most. I would have expected at least a sense of concern at some point, but even there you plan far enough ahead so that your current goals are set up." "I was sure the briefing instructed us to take our focus and leave our anxiety on the cruiser." : ―Serin Waylun and Josep Varn, during a firefight on Tepasi Master Varn was described by many of his fellow Jedi as being laid back and constantly focused. He was able to keep calm and focused even in the most dire of circumstances, including when the lives of his allies were at stake. This could be explained by his especially strong connection to the Force, which he often used it to see into the future and plan for every foreseeable outcome, regardless of how improbable. Varn's calmness of mind often helped those serving beside him to regain confidence and focus. He enjoyed his service as a consular, studying and divulging the mysteries of the Force and the galaxy, and often gave tests and guidance to padawans in training, such as Joch Farlight. Shortly before the outbreak of the Clone Wars, Varn also began taking up activities of a Jedi Sentinel as well, pursuing his interests in non-Force skills. Category:Male Characters Category:Jedi Category:Jedi Master Category:Togrutas Category:Saber Master Category:Jedi Sentinel Category:Jedi General Category:695th Armored Battalion Category:Jedi Battle Class